<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when day breaks on the eclipse by jc_lewis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731902">when day breaks on the eclipse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jc_lewis/pseuds/jc_lewis'>jc_lewis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Possible Character Death, its complicated, slight jesshin?, slight kyomoshin, slight yugohoku, very slight kyomohoku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jc_lewis/pseuds/jc_lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>six warriors, one destiny. from the day they were adopted to the fateful night where their destiny was sealed. when day breaks would they ever see each other again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri, everyone loves each other - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone! your local hokuje trash here with a full cast this time. i'm attempting to write the fic with several short chapters, so i'm gonna need some support to stay motivated (please) &lt;3. also please cut me some slack as i attempt to write fantasy for the first time ever, even though i've been sitting on this wip since july. anyways enjoy! </p><p>watch the trailer here: https://twitter.com/i/status/1331792529176600577</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When night fell, Kyomoto Taiga and Matsumura Hokuto set out to meet their destiny. </p><p> </p><p>The air was quiet; silent like the dark night falling into an eclipse. Before leaving the temple, the eldest of the six warriors described to them exactly what he saw in his vision and following Kochi’s instructions, the two boys knew exactly where to go. Shintaro, the youngest warrior, led by Kochi’s familiar had set out in the opposite direction in the possibility of a second breach. </p><p> </p><p>“Kyomoto?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is it.” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde boy looked up and the moonlight shone on his porcelain white skin. The light soon dimmed as the moon began to vanish.</p><p> </p><p>Hokuto closed his eyes and recited a chant under his breath as he drew his arch from behind him. As he aimed towards the north sky and drew the string on his bow, an arrow made of light formed. The arrow shot into the sky like a reverse shooting star. It signaled to the youngest, Shintaro, that they had found the location where the first cosmic breach will appear. </p><p> </p><p>And it signaled to everyone, the beginning of the end.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. eclipse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Like I said, I’m not doing it!” Shintaro backed away from the door after the remainder of the boys ushered him forward, “Kyomo, you do it! You can get away with saying anything to Juri.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me? I think the one who found out in the first place ought to deliver the news.” Taiga glanced to his right, where Kochi was standing. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s hardly fair. It’s not like you all have my vision. You couldn’t see shit even if you wanted to.” Kochi rebutted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they’ll find out sooner rather than later.” A voice of reason, Hokuto appeared sick of the bickering and gave up. He turned around and began to walk away, until the door abruptly swung open. </p><p> </p><p> “I hope you know that this door isn’t soundproof.” A pink-haired boy stood with the doorknob still in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“So you heard it all. Okay, mission accomplished. Good night everyone.” Shintaro only got as far as Hokuto did before Juri stopped him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hear <em> what </em> exactly?” Juri asked, puzzled. </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto rolled his eyes, “Go get Jesse.” Shintaro went to fetch Jesse. Hokuto took matters into his own hands, seeing everyone dancing around the topic instead of addressing it. It wasn’t even a huge deal. </p><p> </p><p>When Shintaro returned with Jesse, they all gathered in Juri’s room. Kyomo was sitting on Juri’s lap and Shintaro sat in Juri’s chair, arms crossed nervously, and Jesse leaned against Juri’s bed pole, waiting to hear why he was pried out of his room like the temple was on fire. </p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow night is the centennial cosmic breach.” Hokuto said in one breath. </p><p> </p><p>Kochi, who was standing next to Hokuto clarified, “I finally saw it when I was meditating earlier.” Kochi’s visions were always spot on. </p><p> </p><p>“But it’s a lunar eclipse tomorrow.” Juri’s arm was wrapped around Kyomo’s waist and when Juri said that Kyomo gently squeezed Juri’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“So we made a unanimous decision to leave you and Jesse out of the battle.” Shintaro looked up at both Juri and Jesse after saying that. He knew better than anyone that this was going to be a bloody battle. His fragments of memory as the strongest Nephilim warrior in the last centennial battle in his last life painted bloodshed like they couldn’t imagine. </p><p> </p><p>“The Elders are on board with this decision?” Jesse looked at Hokuto, his face didn’t show anger or sadness. His tone was flatter than usual. Hokuto’s heart winced. </p><p> </p><p>Kochi nodded, “Any eclipse renders both of your powers…” he looked down, “well, useless.”</p><p> </p><p>“So we have to be okay with sending the most important people in our lives into a battle alone?” Juri knew a very long time ago that they were brought back and raised for this very purpose. He knew even his life goal was to die alongside the best comrades he could ask for. And even that was taken away from him. </p><p> </p><p>“I know it can’t be easy” Kyomo couldn’t bear seeing Juri like this, “But we have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand.” Jesse clapped his hands together, “Let’s do this!” He broke into a wide smile and gave Juri a playful smack on the arm, “Come on. It’s the end of the world and you’re going to sulk over this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jes, we’re doing this so it’s <em> not </em> the end.” Kochi pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>“Tomato, toe-mah-toe. Who cares?” He walked over to Hokuto and threw his arm around the boy, “Let’s go to my room.” He winked and dragged Hokuto out with him. </p><p> </p><p>After Jesse and Hokuto left the room, Kochi gave Shintaro the cue to leave Kyomo and Juri alone. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Shin.” Kochi stopped Shintaro after he closed Juri’s door behind him on the way out. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me talk to you for a second. I have something important to tell you.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taiga and Hokuto arrived at an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city. The neon lights that hinged on the outside of the building still flickered on and off eerily. </p><p> </p><p><em> How distasteful </em>, Hokuto thought as he followed Taiga into the building. Strangely fitting for a night like this one though.  </p><p> </p><p>The inside of the building smelled musty, like rusted metal and the splashing of the puddles as the two boys ran across the empty first floor echoed throughout the tall cement walls. </p><p> </p><p>When they dashed up the stairs, they saw beams of light dart around on the second floor, like remnants of what used to be a dance floor. Despite its abandoned state, the lights were still fully functioning, which was just as eerie as the sign that welcomed them in. </p><p> </p><p>Taiga shuddered at the sight and Hokuto scrunched his nose at how strange this building was. Regardless, the two continued upwards, as they had to make it to the rooftop before the crevice emerged. According to Kochi, it could be any minute now and they had no time to waste. </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto leaped up the stairs in no time with his catlike reflexes. Even back in high school, he always won the sprints during sports days without hardly trying. It was different for Taiga who was naturally slow. He was graceful, but not athletic. Every two floors, Hokuto discreetly slowed down to wait for Taiga. That was the gist of all of their interactions anyways. It was always this way: awkwardly silent for outsiders, but they had some sort of telepathic connection. Hokuto blames it on sharing an element. Taiga hardly acknowledges it at all. </p><p> </p><p>Once they reached the rooftop, Hokuto was expecting some sort of precursor to the doom imminent. Instead, they were greeted by a moonless velvet darkness. Eerily peaceful; there was no wind, as if the sky wasn’t about to rip apart. </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto looked around, before deciding to investigate this strange calmness.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m...going to go take a look around.” He stated and Taiga simply nodded. </p><p> </p><p>After Hokuto left, Taiga tried to recall the stories he heard from the Elders when they first brought him back to the temple. The legends were true; tonight was the night. He remembered the way he was fascinated as a child, wide-eyed and full of curiosity and almost certain he was a chosen one to end this madness on this destined night. </p><p> </p><p>But none of them were chosen ones, he would learn later on. They were only brought together because tragedy had left each of them individually orphaned, except Shintaro who was special. </p><p> </p><p>The Elder who brought Taiga home that day fourteen years ago told him about this dying clan, where only the Elders on the council were left. There were six of them as well, but they were immortal. The descendants of clan members were formerly the warriors who held back the wandering spirits and demons who slipped through the crevice during this breach, but as the clan died out, the Elders began to seek out other help. </p><p> </p><p>“Why does it need to be normal people?” Taiga remembered asking. </p><p> </p><p>And the man stroked his long white beard, “Because evil spirits and demons are attracted to human blood.” which meant even though the Elders could make clones of themselves to send as soldiers, they could not concentrate the incoming force. </p><p> </p><p>At twelve, Taiga hardly comprehended the meaning of bloodshed and asked if the chosen humans defeated the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>The wise man patted the boy’s head and nodded, “Yes, and in exchange came a century of peace.” </p><p> </p><p>A grin grew on the child’s face. </p><p> </p><p>But then The Elder said, “But they never came back. They met their destiny. It was the sole purpose of their life, child.”</p><p> </p><p>On this fateful night, any one of the six warriors would all agree that it was in that moment they felt their fates being sealed. If destiny was willing to take the six, they had the resolve to follow through, but every one of them had someone left in this world to protect. </p><p> </p><p>And none of them were going to let the only thing they cared about fall into harm’s way. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. pinky swear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Jesse and Hokuto left the room, Kochi pulled Shintaro aside. He sneakily ushered Shintaro into the kitchen, making sure no one was following them.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are we in the kitchen?” Shintaro wasn’t sure why Kochi was acting so suspiciously, “And why are we standing here in the dark?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhhh.” He hushed Shintaro and then looked around, “Because there’s no one here.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Okay…” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know of any different way to put this.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it’s because Shintaro’s intuitions are strong, Kochi’s tone was worrying. </p><p> </p><p>Kochi sighed, “There was something else I saw this morning. A sign.”</p><p> </p><p>“The kind that foreshadows our battle outcomes?” He treaded carefully. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Growing up, Kochi could always see things everyone else couldn’t, especially the night before a battle. The Elders theorize his spiritual abilities from his past life were not fully erased at reincarnation. </p><p> </p><p>“Kochi you can’t talk about <em> that </em>” Shintaro knew the ability to foreshadow came with an expensive curse. And that was having to watch his loved ones walk into death even if he knew it was imminent. </p><p> </p><p>Kochi knew too. That there was a high price to pay for exposing these secrets, but he never thought the day would come so soon. The one where he would watch his five closest friends hand over their lives in the name of fate. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t watch anything happen to them,” Kochi was torn but this concerned Hokuto. He vowed he wouldn’t ever let anything happen to him. </p><p> </p><p>“But Kochi it’s not your responsibility - ”</p><p> </p><p>“We can stop it. <em> You </em> can stop this tragedy, Shintaro.” Kochi’s tone was near pleading. He knew Shintaro was much stronger, much more capable. He was the reincarnation of the strongest nephilim warrior afterall. He was blessed, as the Elders would say. </p><p> </p><p>Shintaro was empathetic. He knew this was about them, but moreover this was about Hokuto. </p><p> </p><p>“Just promise me one thing, please.” Kochi asked, “Protect Hokuto. In the ways that I could never.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you.” Kochi knew he was endeavoring on a path of no return and it was selfish, but showing Shintaro how to deceive the inevitable wasn’t a sacrifice to him. It was a promise, from Kochi to Hokuto. From Shintaro to Taiga. </p><p> </p><p>No matter what anyone says. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>The night air was chilly, but the wind was gentle and it was refreshing for Shintaro. He kept his head low as many thoughts ran through his mind. Before he realized, he had already walked all the way to the entrance of the temple. </p><p> </p><p>He looked up and when he saw the bit that was left of the moon, it really struck him that tomorrow was the night. </p><p> </p><p>Shintaro sat down on the steps and reminisced by himself, remembering the night he first walked up all those steps and entered this place. He remembered not understanding ‘why him’ and how something he never chose led him to a fate he also never had part in choosing. </p><p> </p><p>To be truthful, he still didn’t understand.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the long face?” His thoughts were interrupted by Jesse, who walked over and sat down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Shintaro cracked a smile, “You would too if you were heading into the battle of your life tomorrow.” He knew Jesse didn’t run into Shintaro here on coincidence. He knew Shintaro would be there. And likewise, Shintaro knew beneath Jesse’s frivolous surface he worried immensely for tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>“You ready for it?” Jesse chuckled. How could anyone ever be ready for it? </p><p> </p><p>“What about you? Are you ready for it?” Shintaro asked. It must be hard to have to sit out. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m worried for Hokuto.” Jesse honestly admitted. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he can’t be there on the night he needs him the most. If given the chance, Jesse would rather go in his place. Not that Hokuto would ever let him. </p><p> </p><p>“He’ll be fine without you, Jesse.” The youngest wanted to offer consolation. But he also understood. Afterall, he’s been one to protect Taiga his whole life. Even if Taiga always had Juri. </p><p> </p><p>“You know what, you’re right. Afterall, we were all alone before we came to this place.” He scoffed, “Doesn’t this just feel like a colossal joke?” </p><p> </p><p>“You know, over the years, we always had the option to leave.” He looked at Jesse, “But we didn’t. For each other. For mankind.” </p><p> </p><p>Shintaro was always one to feel the strongest sense of duty. Perhaps it was his past - the residue sentiment as the warrior once humanity’s strongest. </p><p> </p><p>“And this time will be no different.” Shintaro stated firmly. He knew they always had each other's backs, no matter if they were part of the front lines or not.</p><p> </p><p>Growing up, Jesse always envied Shintaro’s gift even though he was a natural himself. In a way, he considered Shintaro an aspiration. Yet Shintaro always admired Jesse’s way of radiating his literal warmth to everyone around him. Maybe it was his solar element. He saved the Hokuto no one thought could be saved. </p><p> </p><p><em> This time would be no different. </em>Having Shintaro’s confidence always helped Jesse when he wanted to falter.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me one thing.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not you too.” Shintaro laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse knew that meant Kochi already beat him to the punch, “Is that a yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Always.” The two youngest pinky-swore on it. The highest level of promises. An understanding since they were kids. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the crevice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After leaving Taiga, Hokuto perched onto a nearby rooftop. When Taiga wasn’t around, he could move at full speed and easily found the best spot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse always called them weird, “Why don’t you two ever fight...together?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was true. But it was just that the air gets awkward when they spend too much time together. In their defense, both Taiga and Hokuto specialized in long distance warfare, unlike Jesse and Juri who both harnessed the power of the sun and fought back to back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He still wished Jesse was here. And he hated himself for that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he knew he had to clear his mind if he wanted to stand a chance coming out of this battle alive. Hokuto took a deep breath and an iridescent light glowed as he drew his arch from behind himself. He then held up two fingers before himself and with a light blow, a small white flame emerged. With the flame, the hero scribbled a spell on the ground beneath his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After reciting a chant, he lightly tapped the ground with his bare hand to activate the spell. With that, the arrows he drew now glowed of an additional luminous yellow. Part of him knew his ritual was cumbersome, but over the last decade he carried this tradition into every battle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Hokuto had barely turned fifteen,  he broke a leg battling a water demon. Following that incident over the next three days, Kochi worked tirelessly on a new spell that was uniquely Hokuto’s and enhanced his powers. The older boy made Hokuto promise he would use it before every fight. And Hokuto kept that promise for a decade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “I’ll never ask anything else from you. Just this.” It was really the only thing Kochi had ever asked of him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hokuto!” His thoughts were interrupted by another one that intruded into his mind. It was Taiga. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was about the breach. He revved up and immediately looked up at where the vanished moon would have been. And it was like all at once the tension broke and the velvet darkness tore apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A strong gust of wind jolted him backwards and he held himself leaning on his back foot. When the wind calmed, Hokuto looked over at Taiga, who had already summoned his </span>
  <em>
    <span>naginata</span>
  </em>
  <span> and held it out in attack mode. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Elders warned them many times growing up that when the crevice formed, a violent wind would tumble onto earth and shatter the link in time. Both Hokuto and Taiga knew this was it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time stopped. And when it would restart again, it was up to them to determine which alternate past the new reality would be linked up to. Their fight was just beginning, and there were no stories passed down to describe what would happen now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both men braced themselves, only for a silence so unpeaceful to come next. This silence was unnerving, not only because they didn’t know what to expect, but because it was disturbing their inner peace. Without strong </span>
  <em>
    <span>zen </span>
  </em>
  <span>energy, their powers would be reduced, fast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still without having seen anything yet, what came next was equally unpleasant. They heard whisperings by their ears, of their names, of their loved ones deceased, and alive, of their worst fears. The hairs on their necks stood but it was merely a greeting from the most wretched of spirits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crack above soon consumed half of the sky and the two looked up to see what seemed like the first wave disperse through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Disgusting.” Hokuto’s sudden comment threw Taiga off-guard. He almost laughed, but Hokuto was absolutely correct. These spirits were indescribable. They flickered from one spot to another instantaneously; sometimes they were pale like a sheet of paper and in a flash their faces screamed of gore and misery. Most of them didn’t have legs, and minds for that matter, but others moved at a vicious pace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let them get close to you!” Taiga yelled out in his head to the younger boy as he swung his long blade and a cross hatch of energy cut across half of the spirits. Some reformed, others screeched and crumbled into ashes. He could handle close combat, but he knew Hokuto had an inherent weakness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hokuto nodded and launched away. Right away, he started with three arrows at once, a skill he only recently acquired, and got the ones further away from Taiga. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To further reinforce his point, Taiga enhanced his human presence and drew them to himself. When Hokuto saw him do that, he immediately understood to kill off as many as he could before anyone could get close to lay a finger on Kyomoto Taiga. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>On another front, the youngest warrior found himself in the middle of the woods in front of a dead lake. There was always a </span><em><span>yin (in) </span></em><span>and a </span><em><span>yang</span></em> <em><span>(yo), </span></em><span>The Elders explained. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One from above and one from beneath. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morimoto Shintaro unsheathed his sword, </span>
  <em>
    <span>muramasa, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a previously cursed katana with demonic powers conquered by the great Nephilim warrior. He concentrated his strength onto the sword and closed his eyes. Shintaro could hear from the wings of the sparrowhawk to the drop of a leaf in the woods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it was by the empowerment of this previously demonic sword that Kochi had found a way for Shintaro to save them. Neither knew when or how this event would unfold. Shintaro only knew when it came to it, he would know and unraveling </span>
  <em>
    <span>muramasa</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s ancient demonic powers would be the best way to save Taiga and Hokuto. And for them, it was worth it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden rumbling interrupted the silence and the water began to ripple. Shintaro watched the sparrowhawk who was circling the lake take a turn and fly eastbound, back towards the temple. Kochi had warned Shintaro that his familiar would leave when both crevices emerge to relay the message back to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seems like it had begun for Taiga and Hokuto already</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Shintaro thought as the water ripples grew into circular motions. A massive worm-hole like structure emerged and an enormous snake-like demon surfaced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first he thought it was a pure water demon, until he noticed the thousands of ghosts that latched onto it. Some gripped its many legs, others rode on its back. All of them with human features but devoid of color and emotions, translucent at some times, and bloody at other times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sharp screech it made a beeline for the warrior who ducked out of the way. He drew a quick rune with his green flame and it enhanced his speed. Of all six warriors, Shintaro was the only one who could create runes spontaneously for himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a flash, Shintaro landed on the water demon’s long horns. He held his sword backhandedly and ran it down the creature’s back. Unsurprisingly, it screeched and was now angered. A blast of demonic energy emerged from within its scales and blasted the hero away. He quickly reacted and skidded across the water, tumbling onto the land. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slightly beaten by the sudden attack, Shintaro regained his stance and charged a second time. This time he skillfully zipped through its many legs and sliced them off one at a time. With improved agility, this time he was able to retreat before it released an attack from its scales again. The spirits that clung onto its legs relocated their target and moved viciously straight for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He smirked and carved a large circle with </span>
  <em>
    <span>muramasa</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the grass. He knelt down on one knee and with both hands on the grass he summoned the powers passed down through the generations through </span>
  <em>
    <span>muramasa.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great Nephilim, lend me your powers. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A beam of white intertwined with amethyst illuminated the circle trapping every one of the ghosts headed towards Shintaro. With the snap of a finger, every last one crumbled into ashes. He was gaining momentum, so he went at the enormous lake demon once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with all his might, he carved attack after attack at a godly speed, destroying the cores of many of ghosts in the process. The demon flailed and resisted, but each time Shintaro fell off he relaunched at it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to finish this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The air stenched of the acidic demon blood mixed with the metallic scent of human blood, but he was possessed by an immense sense of duty. He felt it in his bones. The will of the ancient warriors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a spurt of inspiration, Shintaro devised a way to split </span>
  <em>
    <span>muramasa </span>
  </em>
  <span>into two. Perhaps it came down to the oldest trick in the books.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was his first time holding two swords. He gripped tightly and lunged at the demon’s eyes. Without claws to swing at Shintaro, it was rendered blind next. The beast howled and the warrior rejoined </span>
  <em>
    <span>muramasa</span>
  </em>
  <span> to finish it off. He drew a rune in the air, dancing the sword gracefully and a magic circle opened up above the beast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s working. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shintaro held the katana up pointing it towards the night sky. Purple electricity struck and entwined </span>
  <em>
    <span>muramasa</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Shintaro leaped, “Aaaaaaargh!” A clean cut landed on the giant and its head fell from the nape back into the crevice. The remainder of the body flailed as it exerted all its energy trying to survive, but failed and disintegrated into flecks of dust.</span> <span>When the attack dislodged all the wandering spirits, they all dispersed at first but then moved onto their target Shintaro. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’ll all be over soon. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shintaro had been preparing for this moment his entire life, but just when he thought it was the finale here, Kochi’s sparrowhawk delivered a message:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Front lines in danger. Elders weakened by the eclipse.” - Kochi </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shintaro’s heart dropped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Taiga. Please be safe. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i only did some very surface level research for some of the things mentioned in this chapter. just take it with a grain of salt please. stay tuned for some more backstory in the next chapter! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. a lion's roar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the first wave spilled in, they thought this was it. And then the second wave came, and they knew their strategy wasn’t going to be sustainable. </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto launched off a rapid fire of light arrows at the seemingly never-ending creatures spilling through the breach. In a split moment between fending off the extraterrestrials that made it close to him, he glanced at Taiga, who was battling a handful of what looked like the demonic off-springs of ancient sabertooths. </p><p> </p><p><em> The crack in time must’ve distorted the path of time. </em>Hokuto thought. In old fictional lore deep in the archives, he remembered reading about this. The distortion in the timeline causes spirits of long extinct species of alternate dimensions to get sucked into this one, by animalistic instincts and with vengeance.</p><p> </p><p>Taiga leapt from the back of one demonic sabertooth, as it screeched in horror crumbling into ashes. Unlike Hokuto, he didn’t give the creature a second glance, even as he thrashed it in a triple succession of attacks. </p><p> </p><p>Juri always told Taiga, “ You are pretty <em>and </em>dangerous, especially with that long blade of yours."</p><p> </p><p>To which, Taiga never denied. On the battlefield, he always worked under the assumption that he was the last man standing. More than anything in the world, he hated having false hope.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyomoto.” Hokuto said telepathically, “Look.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde promptly looked up and watched as the eclipse faded by a smidge. But with good news came equally bad news as the sparrowhawk showed up and landed on Hokuto’s arm. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Strong presence coming through. Watch out.</em>” Kochi having a “bad feeling” was always an ominous sign. </p><p> </p><p>And against the very slit of light, a furious firestorm began to descend upon them. They dodged out of the way against the crackling fire pummeling against the earth, setting fire to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s really beginning to look like hell.” Taiga joked dryly. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right.” Hokuto said. Taiga was nothing short of correct. Fighting demonic creatures in this pit of fire paints a rather complete image of hell. </p><p> </p><p>By now, both Taiga and Hokuto were beginning to feel their powers weakened. Hokuto’s spell began to fade and it was taking a toll on his stamina. He couldn’t help but notice Taiga evading more than attacking too.  Taiga started to buy time to regain strength, but in the meantime the long fangs of these vicious sabertooths continued to lunge at him. In a spurt of energy, Taiga stabbed through one and launched it against the other. </p><p> </p><p>He wiped the residue and blood from his porcelain face with the back of his hand and was left trying to catch his breath. The younger man saw his partner struggle, but couldn’t spare a moment to do anything to help. And he hated it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Perhaps I had always been this way. Useless. But being with Jesse made me forget it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He gripped his arch tighter out of frustration. Hokuto felt anger boiling up inside himself, even though he knew this was something he couldn’t control. In an impulse, he scratched a shallow cut across his forearm and used the blood to attract their enemies. </p><p> </p><p>As they all began to divert to him, Hokuto gave Taiga one last look of reassurance before he sprinted off, demons on his tail. Taiga knew his thoughts weren't always safe from Hokuto, yet he couldn’t help but worry for his comrade.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hokuto, I trust you. Always did.  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After Hokuto left, Taiga could no longer hear Hokuto’s thoughts. It wasn’t as if he had a moment to spare. Now that he was alone, the creatures began to descend onto land without Hokuto’s interception. </p><p> </p><p>Juri always called Taiga pessimistic. But if Juri were here right now, Taiga would argue that even optimism couldn’t change the fact that he was practically surrounded. </p><p> </p><p>He quickly turned; in every direction, the long fangs awaited him. He couldn’t help but wonder if he looked like a delightful snack. Taiga crouched low, like a wound up spring. He could tell his demonic enemies were ready to pounce. The air was still despite the inferno that surrounded them and the yin (in) energy that filled the night air. </p><p> </p><p>And in a split second, the tension snapped as one lunged at Taiga with incredible speed. <em> This is bad. The energy spilling through the breach is empowering them.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He could’ve sworn they were not this fast minutes ago. Taiga ducked, but still managed to get clawed across his arm. One after another, they attacked the lone warrior, who could not counter attack faster than they could heal. </p><p> </p><p><em> If the breach doesn’t get smaller any time soon, the end is in sight.  </em>He worried. </p><p> </p><p>When Taiga found a gap, he quickly took shelter behind a large broken furnace on the rooftop. Although he managed to hide for a few moments, he knew it wouldn’t last. The blonde man carefully touched his bleeding arm. This blood was going to attract them in no time. </p><p> </p><p>Taiga decided to take advantage of the situation. Using the blood on his arm, he drew a rune on his blade with his finger. His blood would help enhance the original rune, an ancient one that he knew would expend a lot of energy, but he wasn't left with many options. Not to mention, during an eclipse, it would take longer than usual to gather lunar energy. So it was a gamble. </p><p> </p><p>Taiga closed his eyes and held his breath. <em> Come on.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Just as it finished, he felt a presence coming towards him. He opened his eyes instantly and held up his <em> naginata, </em>prying the sabertooth’s mouth open with it against its long fangs. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It worked.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taiga felt the energy charge through him and sprang into action. Jumping high, he then twirled his long blade and spiraled downwards gracefully, sweeping out every last demon.</p><p> </p><p>An eerie silence followed. He looked around, as he was panting for breath. When he thought his surroundings were cleared for time being, he planted his long blade against the ground for support before his legs gave out. His adrenaline would not calm and his heart beat fast. Cold sweat rolled down his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps this was what people felt the moment imminent to their deaths. He could have sworn his life flashed before his eyes. It just dawned upon him that despite this tragic fate, he had no regrets. He only wished Juri were next to him right now. He missed the warmth of his hand; the way Juri always smiled at Taiga sweetly and told him it was going to be okay. That he was doing great. </p><p> </p><p>This moment was interrupted by a low hissing growl. <em>Shit.</em></p><p> </p><p>By the time Taiga realized, the extraterrestrial was already sprinting towards him and he was still paralyzed in place. He put his arm up in defense and soon he couldn’t tell the difference between illusion and reality. Because in a luminous flash, a familiar katana fended off and decimated the demonic tiger.  A iridescent blue glow of a lion with ferocious mane stood tall in front of Taiga. </p><p> </p><p>He recognized this animal.</p><p> </p><p>Then it faded and there stood Tanaka Juri, guarding in front of the love of his life. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and...juri saves the day! (: was planning to write some backstory this chapter, but decided to save it for later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. illusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hokuto sprinted at full speed, leaping from building to building all while fighting off everything hot on his trail. While he was fighting it occurred to him that despite all his past complaints of his ill-fated life, Hokuto was truly alone less than he knew.</p><p> </p><p>Oddly enough, fighting the end of the world reminded him of the days where he had just met Kochi. </p><p> </p><p>It was a rainy night when his parents passed in a car accident. Their vehicle skidded off the road on the way home. It was simple. So simple he hardly knew what to feel. Hokuto remembered being incredibly sad then angry for them leaving him behind, for not having anyone to blame, but he recalled hardly dwelling on it. Jesse told him that he compartmentalized that part of his life.</p><p> </p><p>When he was sent to the next of kin, even though he was only 12, he hated being there and so he packed his bag and ran away. It was another rainy night when Hokuto met Kochi, in an alley cornered by three coyotes. He thought Kochi might have food, so he turned into the alley to help Kochi fight off the coyotes. Afterall, he had been scrounging through trash for days trying to find some. </p><p> </p><p>But when Kochi opened his palms it was just a baby bird that he was trying to save and then he let the boy who just saved him name the bird. </p><p> </p><p>“ <em> Ame </em>. ” Hokuto said. Rainy like the night he met Kochi. And surprisingly, Hokuto always remembered that was the first time Kochi smiled at him with that stupid smile of his. </p><p> </p><p>After finding out that Hokuto had been wandering, Kochi brought Hokuto back to his house, an orphanage run by his grandparents. They were good people and the one year Hokuto spent there, he thought he would be happy without a care in the world like that forever. </p><p> </p><p>All until the two of the four boys disappeared one day. They ran away, in pursuit of bigger dreams.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> knew. </em>” young Hokuto accused Kochi angrily. </p><p> </p><p>The latter couldn’t deny it, because he did know of their plans to leave. But Kochi also knew they had no plans to include Hokuto, but even if he had to fight tooth and nail, he knew Hokuto would go. Perhaps selfishness got the best of him in that moment and perhaps he thought it would shield Hokuto from the heartbreak of being abandoned. Moreover, Kochi knew he needed Hokuto. There was a Hokuto only he knew. </p><p> </p><p>Young Kochi thought Hokuto would forgive him for his lapse in judgement, but he never did until years later. Not the next day, nor the week after, or even after his grandparents passed - Hokuto hardly spoke to him anymore. </p><p> </p><p>When their orphanage shut down, they were passed along to the next. Eventually the Elders found Kochi and picked him up for his spiritual gift, and Hokuto begrudgingly tagged along. </p><p> </p><p>When the two kids arrived at the temple together, Hokuto stopped at the door, hesitant. Kochi held out his hand., “You can hate me. But I won’t ever leave you behind.” Hokuto will always remember what Kochi said to him that day</p><p> </p><p>“I will.” Hokuto replied that day out of spite. Ten years down the road, he still never found the appropriate chance to apologize for what he never meant.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>It seemed no matter how far he ran, he was still directly below the crevice. He finally came to a halt when he realized he had separated far enough from Taiga where he could no longer sense him around. As he absentmindedly fended off the evil spirits, Hokuto continued to wire back to the past which he has not thought about in a long time. He thought about when they were training with the many other kids in the beginning. How much he hated the constant patronization from the other kids, especially Kochi. How others hated him for trying so hard. How he woke up every morning telling himself he didn’t need anyone else. </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto aimed several more arrows and blasted them, with a simmering rage. He remembered the first time he failed an exam during training and the unknown hatred he felt. Prideful, embarrassed, and ashamed, how he ran away, not knowing at the time the emotion he was feeling was actually fear. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly in the present, he felt a pain in his chest, the feeling so vivid it threw him off. The iridescent yellow glow on his arrows dimmed and faded into nothing. In a split moment, the scenery in front of him cut into pitch black. Hokuto held his hand out and could not even see his own fingers. </p><p> </p><p>And then another flashback. Also so surreal he felt like he was watching a film, except he felt everything the Hokuto in front of his eyes felt. It was young him, and when he turned he saw the forest of mirage he got lost in after running away. Back then, it was Jesse who found him eventually, who in the two days they spent finding their way out of that maze, convinced Hokuto to forgive himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Forgive yourself.” </p><p>“Stop beating yourself up.” </p><p>“You are your own worst enemy.”</p><p> </p><p>Jesse said all of that then. It didn’t sink in the first time. Nor the second. But when it did Hokuto felt liberated. And he named Jesse his savior. </p><p> </p><p>But the Hokuto today who was stuck in this pitch darkness watched the same events unfold. Only in this version Jesse never existed. And that very thought triggered a sudden plummet that sent Hokuto feeling like he was falling into an abyss. </p><p> </p><p>Only he knew. His biggest fear was Jesse not existing. </p><p> </p><p>And somewhere inside his brain, his memories were replaced with this alternate reality. Jaggedly and obtrusively at first but eventually the shards completed a new version of reality. Hokuto felt tears streaming down his face, quickly and uncontrollably. Like a brand new pain, having accumulated over a decade hit him all at once and he really ought to not be alive. </p><p> </p><p>Not him. Not without him. Not without a Jesse. Not without his favorite Jesse. </p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who’s Jesse? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In the same pitch black, he saw a blinding light. Overwhelmed with despair, Hokuto inched towards it, small steps at first, and then he walked faster.</p><p> </p><p>Then he dropped his weapon and he sprinted. Even when it became apparent that the light really was a road leading to a cliff in disguise, it didn't slow Hokuto down. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe there was never a meaning to be found in this life. Who am I here for?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I was meant to vanish in the forest of mirage. Why am I here?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His conviction became so strong, it overcame his entire being and he felt it to his bones. In face of the blinding light, he felt a small sense of relief. In the split second before he leapt off the cliff, he experienced a rush of memories. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Jesse</strong>. </p><p> </p><p>His laugh. His voice. His scent. </p><p> </p><p>Immediately Hokuto tried to brake, but even with his nimble reaction, he was still unable to completely stop and skidded, tumbling towards the cliff. By instinct, he braced himself for impact, and what happened next shocked him. </p><p> </p><p>The blinding bright white seeped into the pitch dark quickly and everything turned static, silent before hundreds of small cracks disintegrated the sky he was seeing. When he opened his eyes again, the familiar scenery - the crevice, the building - was back. But he was actually falling off the edge of the building, before a familiar strong pair of arms reeled him into a tight embrace. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The shattered dark sky reconfigured into a large orb of energy furiously charging towards him once again, until flashes of a great red flame crumbled the dark orb in a matter of seconds. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse swung his sword around and sheathed it back besides himself, tightly holding onto Hokuto in his other arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo.” Jesse grinned widely towards the other man, “Sorry, I came late.” </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto has never felt more relieved that the reality without this man was a mere illusion conjured up by the thousands of devil spirits.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for existing, literally.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>was in the middle of writing this chapter when kochi's 10k word interview came out and it actually made the chapter more interesting to write. anyways, jesse to the rescue yeyeye (: j2 saving their damsels in distress heheh no im jk. kyomohoku are as strong as their counterparts.</p><p>will write more end notes later when i think of more (maybe tmr)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. moonstone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's been a tad over two months since i posted, and i'm sorry that its another filler chapter! but for what it's worth - finally more of J2! hope you enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the dust cleared, Taiga confirmed that he wasn’t just imagining a Juri out of thin air. He really stood before him in flesh. In a brief moment of calmness amongst the chaotic battle, the man who had just appeared ran over to Taiga immediately, dropping his weapon on the ground besides him and wrapped both his arms around him tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck….you’re actually real.” Taiga mumbled, still worn from battle, “I thought…”</p><p> </p><p>Juri couldn’t seem to let go, “Thought what?” </p><p> </p><p>“Thought if hell has their own version of Tanaka Juri maybe it’s not half bad.” Taiga chuckled, “I really thought I died.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Juri finally let go of the man in his arm to take a good look at Taiga. His blonde hair now disheveled and his face had traces of a rugged battle that didn’t suit Taiga’s pretty face. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here?” Taiga asked. He was so sure the Elders would lock them up to prevent them from running into a fight that was not theirs. </p><p> </p><p>Juri seemed distracted, and hyper aware of his surroundings, “Let’s just say we’re here on borrowed time.” He picked up his sword and instinctively looked around for predators. </p><p> </p><p>“We? Jesse’s here too?” </p><p> </p><p>Juri nodded. Taiga couldn’t exactly say he was surprised. But he wasn’t any less confused. What were they deriving their power from during this eclipse? </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hokuto had never been more glad to see Jesse, but was still having a hard time grasping how he was real. He was so sure that like Juri, Jesse would be powerless during this eclipse. When the younger boy unraveled Hokuto out of his arm, he already knew Hokuto had a million questions for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprised?” Jesse asked, inappropriately light-heartedly, as he does.</p><p> </p><p>“To say the least, yes.” </p><p> </p><p>In the brief moment of calm, Jesse explained to Hokuto how they were locked up, how Kochi was supposed to watch them, but now they were there on borrowed time. </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto knew they got themselves into trouble again, “Borrowed time? You mean you <em> broke </em>out?” </p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, Kochi let us out…” Jesse mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesse - ” He was both glad to see Jesse, but worried at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on. I’m running out of time.” He swung his sword around, without the intention to explain any further, but ready to slaughter some more demons. </p><p> </p><p>He stood in front of Hokuto, like he always did, “Come out, you ugly fuckers!” </p><p> </p><p>For some reason, perhaps it was a tingling six sense, Hokuto had a bad feeling - like this was where they parted ways and that ghost of a thought left him speechless. Sometimes, he wished he could just grab Jesse and run away from their duties. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>flashback:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Juri?” The younger yelled into the nothingness as he yanked at what seemed to be chains binding him to the concrete wall. He tried to look around, but it was nothing but pitch darkness, a black so deep it was endless. Jesse could hardly see his finger in front of him if he held his hand out. Hearing how his voice echoed, he judged that the cell was spacious, and confirmed that thought when the older answered. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesse? Oh great, you’re in here too.” His tone was dry and sarcastic. From Jesse’s side, he could hear Juri tried to yank his chain as well, also to no avail. </p><p> </p><p>“Never thought I’d see the insides of <em> these </em> cells.” Jesse dryly chuckled. Historically, these were used to lock up demons, back in the ancient times. They had been put out of use for nearly a century now, residing far underground, held down by dozens of runes.</p><p> </p><p>“I really thought these were nothing but a myth.” He couldn’t believe he was even having this conversation right now, inside the infamous demon cells. More importantly though, when did Kochi get so good at these damn spells? </p><p> </p><p>The two sun warriors both knew it had to be Kochi; otherwise there was no way they would black out on how they got in there. Kochi practiced some powerful magic, and without anyone realizing, his sorcery had reached a new level and was not ever to be belittled. </p><p> </p><p>“Tsk,”  Jesse hissed, suddenly the anger boiled up, “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” He was always so reactionary, his emotions right at the surface. </p><p> </p><p>Juri was the opposite, rather calmly, he had already deciphered what needed to be decided, “Well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well what?” Jesse asked. But he knew inside. It was their telepathic bond, “Let’s get out of here.” </p><p> </p><p>“On it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the best.” The younger one joked. Besides their literal telepathy, they had been through so many life and deaths together. And neither would trade the other for a different person to have their back. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, first things first.” Juri began to instruct, “Let’s figure out this cell. We have to undo the runes to even have a shot at getting out of these chains.” </p><p> </p><p>Jesse ran his hand against the wall and felt a thick layer of dust covering what seemed to be carving, etched into the cold stone, “The wall, it has — ”</p><p> </p><p>“Ancient runes. The oldest binding apparition, in fact.” The voice that cut him off didn’t belong to Juri. Footsteps grew closer and with a snap of his finger, a small yellow emblem lit up his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Kochi!” Juri and Jesse yelled at once. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I did this to you guys.” His apology felt sincere, “but I didn’t have a choice.” </p><p> </p><p>“Has the eclipse begun yet? How are Taiga and Hokuto doing? What about Shintaro? Where is he now?” Before Kochi could elaborate Jesse shot a series of rapid fire questions. </p><p> </p><p>“Slow down, Jesse.” Juri said, and then turned to Kochi, “Please tell me you’re here to get us out of here.” What he didn’t want to admit was that he actually had not a fucking clue how to break the runes. Spells really were never his forte. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah.” Kochi replied, “You two being in here is not doing us any good.” He pulled out two sheets of paper, drew runes on both and stuck it onto the cell door. The paper incinerated and the heavy shackles on the two warriors’ wrists and ankles fell to the ground with a loud thump. Uncuffed, Juri and Jesse were able to break down the cell doors themselves. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Jesse tried to test whether he had any ability to conjure his powers, but just as expected his reserve was empty because of the eclipse. He clenched his hand into a fist, angry at himself for being unable to help the situation. </p><p> </p><p>Juri saw Jesse and on a some level, he could relate to how he was feeling. He put a hand on Jesse’s shoulder in consolation before turning to Kochi, “Is it bad out there?”</p><p> </p><p>Kochi hesitated, then nodded, “We’re all struggling. I sent Ame for Shintaro, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“But what?” Jesse asked, worried. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure how long Taiga and Hokuto can fend for themselves. This eclipse bullshit is making things worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kochi, you need to listen to me.” Juri was near pleading. He felt his heart drop to the floor when he imagined the kind of hell Taiga was facing out there, without him, “Whatever you can think of. I <em> know </em>you have a way. Let us help. Anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“We need our powers back.” Jesse spoke up. For some reason, he was always most useful only in times of crisis. </p><p> </p><p>“How?” </p><p> </p><p>“The moonstone.” It struck Jesse, “The moonstone, if we can illuminate it then it’ll replace the moon as a source of light.” </p><p> </p><p>The moonstone was one of the foundational sources of divine energy, sitting at the heart of the temple acting as a core, balancing out the yings and yangs of the mountain, keeping all demonic energy at bay, especially at night. </p><p> </p><p>“And needless to say, stealing it for our own use would probably lead to unimaginable consequences.”, Juri was a voice of reason, but even he was getting desperate. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Kochi shook his head, “Not that one. Come on let’s go!” He hurried the two boys along with him and led the way around back, where they wouldn’t be discovered breaking out. Kochi had a duty to fulfill, but right now his mind was too occupied with the thought of losing his precious comrades. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” They were running, but only Kochi knew where they were headed.</p><p> </p><p>“To the <em> other </em> moonstone.” He explained, “They decommissioned this one after the first breach because there were irreparable damages to it - ”</p><p> </p><p>“So how are we going to make use of it?” </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t. Not without help.” Kochi elaborated, and then he stopped to confirm their resolve, “You guys really are willing to do <em>anything</em>?” He stopped in his tracks and Juri and Jesse also stopped. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” One answered firmly. But because they were telepathic, Kochi knew he spoke on the other’s behalf also, “Tell us how.” </p><p> </p><p>“You have to strike a deal with Lillith.” Kochi knew how absurd it sounded. But fighting evil with evil was the only way to go about it. </p><p> </p><p>“Lillith...as in the goddess of the underworld?” Jesse was skeptical of the method, but trusted Kochi.</p><p> </p><p>Kochi nodded,  “As kids, it seemed like everyone was physically gifted to fight. Except me. I had a spiritual talent, apparently - so I spent days and days alone studying and practicing.”</p><p> </p><p>Juri and Jesse both remembered the extra studying Kochi always had to do, alone. His fight had always been different from theirs. But no one appreciated him any less. </p><p> </p><p>A bout of sadness showed in Kochi’s eyes every time he talked about the past. He continued, “And one day, I stumbled onto a scroll, alone in the library behind a trap door on the shelf. I read it once. When I went back for it, it was gone. The Elders must have discovered that I came across it. But no one ever asked me about it.” </p><p> </p><p>“What did it say on there?” Juri asked, hoping to get to the bottom of it, eager to take action.</p><p> </p><p>“The runes I needed to draw to initiate a deal with the underworld.” </p><p> </p><p>“And…”</p><p> </p><p>“And what?” </p><p> </p><p>“In exchange, there is a price to be paid.” At this point, the three had reached the ancient moonstone. It looked dull and unused - buried deep in the forests mid-mountain. The oldest picked up a tree branch to be used as a drawing tool and etched a rune into the stone itself, and uttered two lines of Latin before the large stone was illuminated, an blindingly iridescent but opaque white light. </p><p> </p><p>In that brief moment, Juri and Jesse knew exactly what Kochi meant - <em> the price to be paid </em> . And they knew they didn’t have a choice - so they’d pay it - a million times over. And drawing fresh blood, the two warriors signed the agreement. <em> There’s no turning back. Not now, not anymore.  </em></p><p> </p><p>After the stone surged with luminance, the two warriors recharged with energy. They drew their swords, and wound up for battle. There was a determination between their brows and a fire that naturally burned when the pair went into battle. Perhaps it was in their element. Perhaps it was their last wish to make things right. And their will to fulfill their ultimate destiny. </p><p> </p><p>Kochi walked them to the foot of the mountain before they had to part ways, “This is as far as I go.” He had a duty to watch over everyone; and he could only do so from the temple. </p><p> </p><p>He trusted them too. He couldn’t explain it in words, but if it’s Jesse and Juri, then everything will be alright. The two bid the eldest farewell, knowing clear and well perhaps this was <em>the</em> goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>Kochi Yugo smiled at them, his signature one - the one where the skin around his eyes creased into loving wrinkles and he looked both pure and wise all at once. And despite his smile, his heart winced a bit, because every time he sent another one into battle, he tried to burn their faces into his mind - so that he would never forget them - not this lifetime, not the next. </p><p> </p><p>“Kochi!” Jesse stopped in his tracks after Kochi had already turned back up the mountain. The eldest one heard his name and turned back around.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re our leader, forever and always. Don’t ever forget.” Jesse put one fist up, brought it up, and back down. His signature move. And Juri followed suit, “In another life, let’s gather again. All six of us.” </p><p> </p><p>The four of them always knew, and eventually when Hokuto came around - all five of them knew deep down, that Kochi was their unspoken leader, their unsung hero, their rock and so much more. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. twin flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>apologies in advance for another filler chapter! the next chapter should be up quicker this time so hopefully that helps~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>The night before the battle: </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When Jesse pulled Hokuto away after the big announcement, he expected to spend the night with Hokuto, like any other night where it was just the two of them. He wanted just that one last sense of normalcy. But somewhere inside, Jesse knew he was suppressing his emotions - because he knew there was a possibility that this was their last night together. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps they should have prepared for this a long time ago. But it was Hokuto. Because it was Hokuto, he knew he had to be strong; Hokuto had always been so reliant on Jesse in every way, ever since they were kids. </p><p> </p><p>They walked down the dim hallway back to Jesse’s room together, hand in hand, but before they reached his room, Hokuto stopped and wriggled his hand out of Jesse’s. He couldn’t look at Jesse in the eye, like he had a million and a half thoughts dashing through his mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you give me a minute? I want to be alone for a little bit.” He was quiet, and Jesse knew that face. Hokuto’s perplexed expression, it was that face he wore when he had these overwhelming emotions he didn’t even know how to process, let alone explain. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse smiled back and nodded, “I’ll go take a walk. Call me if you need me, okay?” He leaned in and kissed Hokuto’s forehead. It was natural for them, but even that kiss felt different. Perhaps Hokuto was terrified, that whatever they had - that Jesse could evaporate before his eyes any minute now. </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto watched Jesse walk away, and as he grew smaller and smaller out of sight, Hokuto only blankly stared at the empty view. Nobody told him that the night leading up to the battle was half the battle. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly peeled his eyes away and wandered back to Jesse’s room. He turned the lights on and sat down on his bed, head still full of thoughts. He ran one hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh that contained so much sentiment. </p><p> </p><p>Ten years.</p><p> </p><p>The six of them spent ten years together, eating, sleeping, training - they were brothers and beyond brothers, even if in the beginning he hated everyone. He used to be so sure he could do anything on his own. Hokuto remembered the version of him that was so full of resentment. Even though for some reason, he could never quite repair his relationship with Kochi, he still treasured Kochi for leading him to this place, if anything so that he could meet Jesse. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse Lewis saved him. To say the very least. </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto lost track of time meandering, lost in his own thoughts. Everything from the day they met, to the day they decided to be together, until the very end - which now, was being taken away from them. The promise that they will be with each other until their very last moments.</p><p> </p><p>As he was thinking, he was interrupted by the sound of his door creaking open. </p><p> </p><p>“Hokuto?” Jesse returned from his walk and found Hokuto in a similar state he left him in. He sat next to him on the bed and put his hand on Hokuto’s. It was cold and seeing Hokuto terrified left Jesse broken inside, “Come here.” He pulled the boy in and wrapped his arms around Hokuto’s body. And as if they were meant to be together, his body always fit so perfectly in Jesse’s embrace. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse was the Sun, warming the darkest of Hokuto’s nights. Hokuto always felt like he was nothing without Jesse, so much it scared him sometimes that his love was too heavy. He always felt Jesse didn’t reciprocate the same level of love. Except in moments like these - where he was too vulnerable to consider any of that. He just wanted them to stay like this, forever. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you nervous?” Hokuto broke the silence with his question. The Jesse he knew was so fearless. He wished he knew how Jesse did it. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse looked down at Hokuto, who was still curled up in his arms, and with his calm low voice, a bitter smile spread on his face, “I’m more scared of losing you, Hokuto.” </p><p> </p><p>But this was Jesse. Hokuto could imagine disappearing, and maybe he would be sad, even devastated. But then he could imagine Jesse continuing to radiate warmth to everyone around him, even after he’s gone. After all, Jesse was the Sun, and he was only a wisp of cloud. </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto didn’t know. He couldn’t have known the depth of Jesse Lewis’ loyalty. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse took a good hard look at Hokuto’s face. He was a perfect level of flawed, of lovable, and of wonderful. Jesse never had enough words to describe the kind of adoration he had for this man. He tried to imagine a life without him, and God it was a horrible sight. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to die.” Hokuto replied after a pause. He doesn’t want to, “But if I do, don’t forget me, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Jesse smiled, “I won’t let you die.” </p><p> </p><p>Hokuto couldn’t have known what Jesse meant at that moment. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When it was just the two of them left in the room alone, an air of silence washed over them and the stillness between them was discomforting to say the least. On the outside, nobody has known a sweeter couple than them. It was Juri’s unconditional acceptance for Taiga, and it was Taiga’s unwavering appreciation for Juri. </p><p> </p><p>Yet no one ever considered their co-dependence on each other’s existence. The way one always made the other feel human. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on. I want to show you something.” Taiga broke the silence. </p><p> </p><p>And that was the other thing. There was a Kyomoto Taiga who always rose up in tough times. Much to the surprise of others, Taiga was the one who always knew what could make Juri feel better. And this Taiga is the one Juri found a home in. His mouth curled into a small mischievous smile, a comforting one, as he led Juri through the back of the temple. Every time Taiga held his hand it felt like they were kids again. Sometimes the selfish part of Juri hopes that side of Taiga was his, and his only. </p><p> </p><p>“You know I should be the one throwing you a farewell party?” Juri said, sheepishly, as he looked up to see the spectacle the older boy wanted to show him.</p><p> </p><p>With a small spell he learned from Kochi and the snap of a finger, the clouds above them cleared and from the small grassy hilltop they were on, they could see a brilliant display of stars, twinkling against the deep backdrop. </p><p> </p><p>“But I bet you can’t do that.” Taiga was proud of his work. And he knew Juri would be too. </p><p> </p><p>Juri patted Taiga’s head affectionately before sitting down on the grass, “Come here.” </p><p> </p><p>Taiga knew exactly what to do as he sat down and rested his head in Juri’s lap, like a kitten asking for attention. Taiga was always the oldest disciple in terms of seniority, and as kids it felt to him as though no one saw him as more than that. He always felt this immense pressure to succeed; it suffocated him. </p><p> </p><p>Until Juri showed up.</p><p> </p><p>He was easily the smallest kid, even Shintaro beat him in hand to hand combat. But Juri’s magic was not that. It was the way he knew how to make Taiga forget his suffocation, and everything associated with being the best warrior, as the burden of saving the world literally fell on them.</p><p> </p><p>Juri was Taiga’s biggest fan. And he <em> always </em>made sure the whole world knew that. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you nervous?” Juri was patting down Taiga’s clean blonde locks repeatedly. He seemed so distracted. </p><p> </p><p>Taiga turned to face Juri while still laying on his lap, “Why do I feel like you’re more nervous than I am?” He gently held Juri’s hand. It was cold; rare for someone who literally was powered like a small Sun.</p><p> </p><p>“Cause I’m scared you’ll leave me behind.” He didn’t know what he would be without Taiga. His world would be gravity-less. Taiga gave him purpose. Something he loved and hated. </p><p> </p><p>Juri remembered the day he met Taiga. It felt like ages ago, but also felt like yesterday. He remembered being like an idiot, discussing with Jesse whether Taiga was a girl. Because he was easily the prettiest person he ever laid his eyes on. And underneath that exquisite exterior also hid a pure soul, something Juri solemnly swore to himself he would protect. By all means necessary. Yet here he was, unable to hide a sliver of worry in front of Taiga. He couldn’t bear the thought of sending Taiga into battle alone. His precious Taiga. </p><p> </p><p>“Juri, listen to me.” His voice was gentle, firm, and soothing, “I’m not going to leave you behind.”</p><p> </p><p>When Taiga got up, the back of his hair was still disheveled, but it didn’t matter when he leaned in and kissed the younger boy. When he broke away, his face was still merely inches from Juri’s, his hand cupping Juri’s face, softly stroking his jawline with his thumb. </p><p> </p><p>“I need you to stay alive.” </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let you leave me behind.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>action in the next chapter, i promise. until then i hope you enjoyed some good ole hokuje and i'm sorry i suck at writing kyomojuri, it's my first time ):</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. manticore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: character death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>The night of the battle: </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Fighting besides Jesse was always Hokuto’s dream. Something he never imagined would take a literal doomsday to become real. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that, especially when he knew how much Jesse loved going into battle with Juri. Sometimes jealous was an understatement. </p><p> </p><p>With his energy heightened from the moonstone, Jesse Lewis flew around the battlefield like lightning. His flame tore apart every beast in his presence, and his rage only amplified his attacks as literal flames scorched from his fingertips. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck. This feels great.” Jesse laughed in the distance. It was unfair to say Jesse was a simpleton who enjoyed a good fight more than anything else. Except it was pretty true. That was why Jesse’s partner was Juri, who was the strategic thinker and seemed to think for the both of them. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the suspicion that tugged at Hokuto, he wasn’t short of amazed. Jesse obliterated half of the army in one fell swoop. What seemed impossible when he was fighting alone was now entirely possible. An end to the army of deformed spirits and extraterrestrial sabertooth. </p><p> </p><p>Before long, the army stopped crossing over. </p><p> </p><p>Concurrently, Juri found the pattern which the extraterrestrial attacked at. With coordination from Taiga, he scraped together a planned attack that swiftly obliterated the remainder of the pack. </p><p> </p><p>“Arrrrrgh.” Taiga sliced through the last of the beast and after wiping the blood, he swung the long sword behind himself. Juri hardly got to see Kyomoto Taiga in action, and it was a good reminder for him to never, ever mess with the pretty boy. </p><p> </p><p>In this quiet moment that seemed to last forever, the four of them came to an understanding that it felt eerily like the calm before the storm. It was a gut feeling and the warrior six sense.</p><p> </p><p>With Juri’s heightened energy from the moonstone came an amplified telepathy with Jesse, and despite being normally out of range, he heard Jesse loud and clear, “All clear on this end.” </p><p> </p><p>Juri grabbed Taiga by the hand and started to head towards Jesse to meet up. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Taiga asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Hokuto’s side is cleared.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wh-How did you? Hokuto’s out of range from me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Jesse told me.” Taiga was starting to wonder why this Juri feels so foreign. His energy signature was different. </p><p> </p><p>He was scared of what Juri wasn’t telling him, but before he even got that thought past his own mind, the sky broke loose and it began to rain hell fire again. </p><p> </p><p>A prelude to what was about to cross. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>While the war ensued, Kochi held the fort down at the temple. He sat peacefully in his meditation room, and even the drop of a pin would be audible. His closed eyes gave him vision into everything that could happen outside and more. </p><p> </p><p>In a split second, his eyes shot open and in one swift motion, Kochi nearly knocked his own door down and ran as fast as his legs could take him, straight to the forest deep mid-mountain. His heart pounded fast and hard. He saw flashes of many visions at once. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dragon wings. Lion body. Scorpion tail. A man-eater.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Kochi arrived at his destination, he felt his stomach tie into knots and his heart sank to his feet. The large moonstone was penetrated into a thousand shards. </p><p> </p><p><em> The end was still inevitable. </em>He hoped his sincere prayers reached them. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The pairs took shelter as the sky poured hell fire, shaking the ground beneath them as it landed.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is that?!” Jesse looked back at the firestorm as he and Hokuto barriered themselves behind the thick cement wall. </p><p> </p><p>“Something’s coming.” Hokuto repeated, “Something horrible is coming.” His gut told him this was it. His face went dark with dread. It wasn’t even fear, but rather a surreal realization that the end was finally here.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse recognized that look, “Would you <em> stop </em> being so pessimistic, love?” His light-hearted flirtation felt out of place in this hellstorm, but always grounds Hokuto in place. </p><p> </p><p>He had forgotten that being together until their eventual demise was the best outcome for the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>The other two never reached Hokuto and Jesse, cut short in their commute by the descending fire storm. They quickly tumbled under a scaffolding until it gave in and they dashed for coverage behind a cement inning. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Taiga hissed, “It’s back.” It was just like the last time, but worse. He could only imagine what was imminent their way. </p><p> </p><p>“You stay right here. I’ll go fight it. I’ll signal you to come out. Before then, don’t move.” </p><p> </p><p>Juri thought about his limited time, and finally gave in to a less than ideal idea. With the time he had left, he figured if he could at least incapacitate whatever was heading his way it would be the best thing he could do for Taiga. His body was surging with energy, an inferno silhouette of his guardian spirit to rival the hellfire rose from behind the determined man. His mane blazed with resolve. A deep growl bellowed from the beast. His war cry. The beginning to his end. </p><p> </p><p>Because both Juri and Jesse knew, the thing they gave up to Lillith was their time - the rest of their life. </p><p> </p><p>But there were two things Kyomoto Taiga could never do for Juri, and one of them was watch him fight by himself. </p><p> </p><p>“This is my fight too.” Taiga drew his weapon and stood besides Juri.</p><p> </p><p>“Just listen to me for once, please.” Juri begged. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not telling me something.” He was adamant about getting to the bottom of it, mainly because he was worried that Juri was doing something stupid and selfless. </p><p> </p><p>The flames around them continued to crackle as the pair fell silent. Then it showed itself. Its dragon wings spanned more than two meters over the robust body of a maned beast, two fangs vicious, treacherous scorpion tail whipping several meters long. Its presence was so bloodthirsty, his eyes a deep blood-curling saffron. So much that the breach collapsed on itself, trying to sustain its energy and eventually closed after the extraterrestrial crossed. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Manticore.” Hokuto murmured. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse turned to Hokuto, “You know the big guy?” He scoffed dryly, “He closed the breach for us.” There was a convenient irony about that. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I only know it in theory.” Hokuto nudged Jesse, “Come on.” </p><p> </p><p>Once Hokuto cleared his mind and began to focus, he returned to the Hokuto that Jesse knew and fell in love with. His mind was running at hundreds of miles an hour, and Jesse could see his brain spinning. He always loved stealing glances at Hokuto’s serious thinking face. All those years of looking at Juri’s profile in battle was nothing compared to this moment. Only because he was Hokuto. </p><p> </p><p>But the monster in sight was not waiting for anyone to think. In one sudden burst of motion, it landed on earth with a quake. In the same moment it landed, both Juri and Jesse simultaneously jolted backwards, a sharp pain shot up their spine. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse caught himself and fell onto one knee, clutching his chest, his sword propping himself up in place. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesse!” Hokuto ran to him immediately, “What’s wrong?” His brows furrowed with worry.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse forced a smile, “It’s just that repulsive mother fucker.” But he knew. His time was running out. </p><p> </p><p>On that same note, Juri also knew as he stumbled backwards in the same agony, Taiga caught him in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still insisting you’re not lying to me?” Taiga was the strongest person Juri knew, yet when it came to Juri it pushed him to the verge of tears. </p><p> </p><p>“I still have time.” Juri replied, with a weak smile, “Don’t worry.” </p><p> </p><p>Taiga caught onto the nuances of Juri’s statement and he felt his heart twist, like someone had reached into his guts and yanked on it. He didn’t know what Juri did, but he knew what the beginning of the end sounded like.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Taiga and Juri finally met up with the other two, they could only try to put Jesse and Juri’s injuries behind themselves and assume standard formation to confront the beast before them. The warrior pairs were different as day and night, yet they launched attacks in a natural harmony. And even though Jesse and Juri were both weakened by now, their stamina mixed with adrenaline remained impressive.</p><p> </p><p>When it lunged at the team, Taiga and Jesse were natural vanguards. They landed the big blows despite fatigue catching up to them. Together, they’ve taken out its left wing, thrice over already.</p><p> </p><p>“This fucker just keeps regenerating.”  Juri swung out of the way, just barely avoiding its scorpion tail. He supported whatever gap needed to be filled. He slashed away, but it didn’t stop regenerating. </p><p> </p><p>Overhead, another rain of iridescent arrows landed with a fury as Jesse ignited each one with an electric flame. Hokuto naturally fell back and engaged in his usual long distance warfare when it came to a group fight. The beast let out a loud infuriated cry and flailed, nearly knocking out Taiga before Jesse got Taiga out of harm’s way. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse felt a cold sweat break, and when he clenched his sword tighter, he felt the pulse of energy weaken by the minute. He glanced at Juri, who also found himself battling a sluggishness. </p><p> </p><p>And then the manticore morphed. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Taiga!” Juri watched the beast throw the blonde like a rag doll across the floor and ran immediately to his side. </p><p> </p><p>The monster seemingly grew stronger by the minute, but they knew the team was just depleting their energy fast. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” His battered smile made Juri’s insides twinge. </p><p> </p><p>Without missing a beat, a loud roar reverberated in the air and it dove straight for Juri. Before he could react, Jesse intercepted. He clenched his teeth holding the sword between its fangs, trying to hold it back. The tall warrior made some headway, pushing back and then with a burst, it suddenly overcame Jesse, slashing him in the process with its long lionesque claws. </p><p> </p><p>He tumbled onto the floor rolling before he barely caught himself, the front of his shirt torn through with claw marks and blood mixed with sweat. Hokuto immediately abandoned his post and sprinted to Jesse as fast as he could. He fell onto the floor besides Jesse and helped him up. </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you do that?” Hokuto didn’t realize his fingers dug into Jesse’s arms as he held him. He should’ve been there, he thought, he should have done something. </p><p> </p><p>“Hokuto, I’m fine.” Jesse winced as he got back up, the ember from his fingertips began to die down and he tried his best to hide it from Hokuto. </p><p> </p><p>But Hokuto was catching on. He grabbed Jesse’s wrist, “Why is it like that?” His hands were burnt, from his own powers eating him up. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing.” He tried to pretend like he was agitated with the interrogation, “Focus, Hokuto.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hokuto.” A familiar voice that normally belonged inside his head. Taiga gathered himself despite his mouth filled with the taste of iron and walked over to his partner, “I know you’re scared.” </p><p> </p><p>He took Hokuto by surprise. </p><p> </p><p>Taiga continued, “Because this is Jesse. And Juri for me.” He swallowed, “I hate it too.” He referred to whatever they were doing to be there against the odds.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that was supposed to make Hokuto feel better. But it was Taiga and Hokuto, the two people who never learned how to express feelings to each other. The sole fact that Taiga said it out loud for all to hear was already a testament to Taiga’s efforts. </p><p> </p><p>“I swear to God I’m going to shred this thing to pieces.” Hokuto, recharged with determination, gestured to Juri to assist with his counterstrike.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps fury was contagious, an electric blue beam shifted into the form of Juri’s lionesque guardian spirit, leaping high into the air to catch the hundreds of arrows Hokuto was launching overhead and melting it into one giant trident. It flung into the weapon into the manticore with all its might and the two beasts went at it.</p><p> </p><p>The warrior pairs wanted to take advantage of the manticore’s weakened state, but were too spent to move, their bodies aching with a sore pain. They waited with anticipation; Hokuto and Juri’s combined powers were uncharted territory, but it was perhaps the only hope they had left.</p><p> </p><p>Yet this hope cruelly dissipated when the vicious beast overcame Juri’s guardian, shattering its spirit stone mounted to its back in the process. This was the last straw that broke Tanaka Juri. Having his guardian shattered tore him apart from inside; he clutched his chest in pain, only able to stand with Taiga’s help. His mouth filled with the taste of blood from internal bleeding. He suddenly remembered a promise he made to Taiga years back. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m afraid I can’t keep it, Taiga.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hokuto saw the guardian evaporate into a wisp of blue ember and still refused to give up. He threw away his arch and conjured the double katana he never used. Everyone always knew Hokuto as an ambidextrous double katana wielder, but gave it up when the Elders said it didn’t suit his nature. And to fight on this team, he had to give up his edge - both in weapon - and in personality. </p><p> </p><p>And the truth was, he was stronger with his weapon of choice. He spiraled towards the monster, slashing in a succession so fast it was hard to catch with the human eye. All these years he allowed his hate to simmer down because of his comrades. Not now. Now he couldn’t afford to lose. </p><p> </p><p>But the manticore fed off of the darkness of the night and it only grew stronger in the presence of Hokuto’s hate-fueled fury. It absorbed and easily threw Hokuto out of the air, and he flew backwards skidding.</p><p> </p><p>“Hokuto!” Jesse ran to his side and using the last of his wit he drew a temporary shielding rune for the team. With Juri out of commission, even Jesse was starting to plan for a worse case scenario. He looked around at the tattered team, everyone was in a worse condition than he had ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>And what Kochi said to them as they endeavored on this path clicked to Jesse. His eyes met Juri’s. </p><p> </p><p>“I know that look” With Jesse’s help, Hokuto pulled himself up, “What are you going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hokuto, listen to me.” Jesse reached out and held Hokuto’s both hands, “Can you promise to work with me on this?”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” It was that stomach churning feeling again.</p><p> </p><p>“There is only one way we can win this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Because of the eclipse, we’re weak vessels right now.” Juri chimed in weakly, “And well, I am essentially useless now.” He clenched his fist and nothing pulsated through him.</p><p> </p><p>“But the powers are there. We’re just useless as vessels, on an eclipse.”</p><p> </p><p>Taiga and Hokuto immediately knew where this was going, but before they could protest the decision, the two non-lunar warriors began to transfer ownership of their powers. </p><p> </p><p>Taiga tried to shake free; he didn’t want it, “No, Juri - stop it!” </p><p> </p><p>He knew it was irreversible and devastating, but the younger boy only gripped harder and pulled him into his embrace. His hand rested on the back of Taiga’s head gently, “It’ll be okay. You’ll do great. I’ll be with you in spirit, forever.” </p><p> </p><p>When the transfer completed, Juri pulled Taiga aside in the very little time they had remaining. He looked at him in the eye, and it was like the night they decided to be together forever. His hand shakily and barely touching Taiga’s face, like his fingertips were poisonous yet he still tried his hardest to carve every fiber of Taiga’s face into his memory.</p><p> </p><p>“I said I won’t leave you behind.” Taiga’s eyes welled up with tears. He wanted to call Juri a liar. A blatant liar. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right there.” He put his hand over Taiga’s chest; felt his beating heart and a rush of comfort, knowing he would be alive right there. </p><p> </p><p>Juri slowly backed up, until he was far enough apart from Taiga to miss his scent, “I’m sorry I’m leaving you behind.”</p><p> </p><p>Hokuto couldn’t handle it either. He yelled and kicked, but even though he was stronger, Jesse pleaded. It hurt Hokuto to see Jesse’s bitter smile. For the first time in his life, he saw a sliver of fear in Jesse’s eyes. It was pricking his heart with a very thin needle, over and over. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Jesse forced a laugh, “Smile for me, Hokuto.” Maybe for the last time. </p><p> </p><p>He held back tears, “You moron.” Before he knew it, the transfer was complete. Perhaps it was out of encouragement, or maybe even fear, Jesse pulled Hokuto into his embrace. He felt Hokuto’s warmth, his scent, his body and he tried to tattoo that into his mind. </p><p><em> <br/></em>Jesse walked to the edge of the building. And even the pleasant night breeze seemed to welcome him, the scenery was too great for it to be the end of the world. </p><p> </p><p>He turned to look at Hokuto for the last time and smiled, “I told you I wouldn’t let you die.” </p><p> </p><p>Jesse closed his eyes, and Juri revved up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In our next lives, let’s fight together again. Side by side, back to back.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jesse fell back. Juri sprinted and dove. </p><p> </p><p>The two remaining cried out in unison, in agony and a disbelief so surreal they forgot how to breathe as tears poured uncontrollably. It shattered them to lose their reason to be alive, so much that their bodies reacted by choking up blood. Even that moment seemed to last forever, they weren’t sure how to spend the rest of their lives without their soulmate. But on the battlefield, they had no time to grieve. </p><p> </p><p>In the next moment they felt their partner’s powers adhere to their own. Their sacrifice was the only way for them to take ownership of the immense power the two owned. They were the new owners. And even though their cries were never heard, in spirit Juri and Jesse were always with them. </p><p> </p><p>When the temporary shield dissipated, Kyomoto Taiga and Matsumura Hokuto learned that despair was an understatement, but so was the wrath of rage. Vengeance was a powerful emotion. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i feel very torn about the last scene. it is one of the climaxes of the story, yet it feels rather anti-climatic to me. the last scene was actually what inspired this entire story, but i don't think i did it justice...well, i suppose this is what happens when you kill your favorite characters for the first time :) </p><p>and! in case you didn't already pick it up, killing off J2 is an homage to the scene in navigator! haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>